


With Teeth

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, F/M, Mention of Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Samuel Campbell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester doesn't have a soul. After being hired to watch him and keep tabs on him while he is on his own working cases, Zoe takes this job not realizing what she is getting into.</p>
<p>This is pure porn with very little plot. In my head this happens about two months before 06x01 "Exile on Main Street".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have this fantasy that Sam is a total beast. I mean, ruthless and cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

**_ With Teeth _ **

 

The older man sat at the end of the diner with his back facing the wall. His bald head caught the light and created a glare as I approached him. I sat down in the chair and smiled at him. I set my bag down in the chair next to me. I smiled at him.

“You’re the tracker?” He asked me. His face looked skeptical as I ordered a coffee from the server. He scowled and leaned forward. I could read the look on his face, he didn’t trust me but he was in a bind. He shook his head.

“You must be Samuel.” I replied to his grimace with a sickening smile that reminded me of a villain in B movie.

“I am. So, listen. This job is dangerous and I don’t know if you are the right choice to it.” Samuel's voice was hard and cold.

“I am one of the best trackers in the state. And obviously if I am here, there are others out there who agree with it. Now, what’s the job?” I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest. I a wash of irritation filled the space beween us.

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

“It’s my grandson.” Samuel pushed the manila folder at me. I flipped it over the cover and stared at the photo. It was a man with shoulder length hair chestnut hair and muttonchops that did not look ridiculous but fit his face. I stared at his deep brown eyes, sharp cheekbones, and the pout of his lower lip. He was a good-looking guy. I looked up at Samuel and blinked.

“What’s wrong with him?” I asked him.

“He’s dangerous. There's a kind of darkness in him.” Samuel said shaking his head. His voice sounded genuine with distraught.

“What you want me to follow him and what?” I asked him.

“Just watch him. He is a good hunter and if you get caught, he’ll probably kill you.” Samuel said stiffly.

“Fine. Where did you last see him?” I asked him as I pulled out a notebook and a pen.

“He is in Jasper, Indiana. He is working a wraith case there.” Samuel said with a growl.

“What is his behavior like?” I asked him.

“He is cold. He acts like he has no regard for life. The man acts like he has no soul.” Samuel said looking around the diner. He was as paranoid as he was stiff.

“How should I contact you? I can email you reports daily, if you'd like?” I asked him looking up from my notepad, I was making small notes about him and the mannerisms.

“No, just call me if he does anything that would be out of the scope of a hunter.” Samuel said leaning on his elbows. I put my hand out towards him. The man took my hand and shook it. He put an envelope on the table filled wiht my fee. I took it and tucked it into my bag. We parted ways without another word. He sat at the bar and I moved for the exit.

I walked out to my car. I checked the backseat, got in and started the car up. I headed back to my small house. I slipped inside and entered the alarm code. I began moving around the house picking up items I would need. I grabbed a few tracking and listening device and weapons. I packed three different guns and a set of knives. I had enough ammo to supply a small army. I packed clothing and looked around the place. My computer was packed in a bag.

I made something to eat and flipped open the file. I stared at the pretty man. I read the information that Samuel had compiled about his grandson and his habits.

_Sam Winchester_

_6’4, brown hair and hazel eyes, 220lbs_

_28 years old._

The man had a police record that ranged from a speeding ticket to murder. All charges were dropped or lacked sufficient evidence. I flipped the next page and saw a photo of a gorgeous man with hazel eyes.

_Sibling:_

_Dean Winchester 32 years old._

_Has no contact with Sam. Out of the life._

I finished Sam’s file and pushed away from the table. I picked my things up, moved to the door and placed them into the trunk of my small white car. I went back and locked my home. I had the place booby trapped in case something evil came calling. I had been a hunter before and I was all right at the job. However, I found that I could make significant money tracking. I had done some gigs that were less than reputable but I knew which ones to stay away from. Like tracking the Winchesters for a hunter named Gordon. He was crazy and spouted off about Sam being the Antichrist.

The Winchester brothers had a reputation that long proceeded them. They were amazing hunters with a record that was damn near flawless. They were vicious and not something to mess with. If I had known that Samuel Campbell wanted me to track Sam Winchester, I would have flat out refused it. But I was in and had been paid.

I spent the two-hour drive arranging a place to stay. I picked the Hampton Inn; it was the best looking one and close to the city. I slipped into town as the sun was setting. I checked in and was settled. I knew from the report that Sam would choose a cheap motel that looked more like a whorehouse than a real hotel.

After getting situated, I loaded my guns. I placed two on my body and the last one in my bag.

It took three hours and a lot of leg work. I was asking the front desk man if he had seen Sam. He nodded and pointed out the window.

Sam was ducking into a dark blue Dodge Charger. I turned back to him and asked for his room number. The man refused but changed his tune with a fifty-dollar bill, 'room 7'. I thanked him and walked out. I wanted to make sure Sam was gone. I picked the lock to his room and slipped in. The room was set up like a typical hunters motel room, pictures and information on the walls. The bag of his things was sitting on the table. I resisted the urge to snoop. I planted bugs in the room and slipped out without incident. I waited around the block and listened in. It was hours before he returned to his room.

I followed him for two days. He had strange habits; he was in and out of the motel at all hours of the night. He was always working and in the two days I spent watching, he was damn close to getting his job done. I listened to him on the phone with someone. He talked about going back there after he was done there. He said not to bother Dean because he seemed happy. He got off the phone and began working. I listened to him until my eyes were heavy.

I woke up in my car as a loud noise scared the crap out of me. I looked around and saw the pink dawn of a February morning. I heard the loud snap of metal and realized he was cleaning his weapons. I yawned and stretched. I went back to my hotel and changed. I made sure to play the audio from my planted bugs loud enough so I could hear. I changed and headed back to my vantage point.

 I watched Sam step out of his room and into his car. I started my car up and followed him. I tried to keep a safe distance. I parked the car a few blocks behind him and slipped out. I followed him as he moved through the building like a cat, i moved along the walls as quiet as a shadow. I listened to him moving and breathing in the building I heard shout of a woman and the sound of something wet hitting the concrete. Then silence.

I stopped dead in my tracks and pressed against a wall. I was caught.

My heart was racing and my hands were shaking. I peered around the corner. I saw nothing but steam rising from the ground. I looked behind me and saw nothing but a chest then felt something hit me in the face hard. It went dark.

I woke up with a splash of water in the face. I struggled and tried to move. I was in the cheap motel with bad wood siding on the walls and could smell bleach and the faint trace of cigarettes. I looked around, my eyes were still blurry and my head throbbed. I focused on a body sitting on the bed. He sipped a beer and looked at me.

“Who are you?” He asked with a strange tone to his voice.

“No one.” I said looking at him then down to the floor.

“Why are you following me?” He asked standing up. He placed the beer on the table and picked up a gun. He walked behind me and put the barrel to the back of my neck.

“I'm not.” I lied and swallowed hard. I heard the hammer of the gun click back. I was freaked out and shaking inside but outside I was calm like the glassy top of lake on a still summer day. I was never going to be ready for death but I wasn't ready to die this early in life.

Sam grabbed a hand full of hair and ripped my head back. I cringed and looked up at him. He had nothing in his eyes, just cold hard hazel eyes staring down at me with burning rage.

“Who are you?” He said flatly, as he moved the gun from the back of my head to directly under my chin.

“I’m your babysitter.” I said looking at him with defiance. I refused to let him see how scared I was. His fingers twisted my hair a little harder forcing my scalp to sting with pain.

“Babysitter. I’m a grown man, I don’t need a babysitter.” Sam said with coldness in his voice. He lowered his face to my level and looked at me.

“I was hired to keep an eye on you. Make sure that you don’t do something stupid.” I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He smirked and cocked his head to the side.

“Something stupid was hiring some bitch to follow me around.” He said letting go of my hair.

“My contact was concerned about you.” I said looking at him.

“What’s your name?” He said as he stepped away from me. He picked up his beer and sat on the edge of the table.

“Zoe.” I said looking at his face. He smirked a little and shook his head.

“So gramps sent a little girl to watch me?” Sam said sipping his beer, “That prick.”

“Yeah.” I said with a tremble in my throat. I stared at his face. I couldn't read him, he was frozen. No emotion in his eyes, he had a hard face and his body language was even less telling than anything I had ever seen. He was almost inhuman.

“Fine. You can follow me, but I am going to use you.” He said standing up and turning towards me. I was still tense as he picked up a knife that belonged to me from the table. He sauntered over slowly and lowered the sharp edge towards my arm. I tightened up and looked at his face. He cut the duct tape then moved to the other arm.

I stayed put in the chair after being freed and watched him. I don't know if it was from fear or the need to be in control of something. He moved around the room and picked up another beer.

“What do you mean, use me?” I asked him feeling a little tense.

“I will keep you around until I feel you are not needed.” He said like I was disposable, “How long are you supposed to follow me?”

“Uh, Samuel paid for at least two months. So, two months.” I said looking at him.

“Give me the money.” He put his hand out and looked at me. I wrinkled my forehead and shook my head no.

“Yeah. You aren't doing the job you were paid for. If you are with me and I know about you, correct?” He asked me. I bit my lip and said nothing.

“Answer me!” He snapped at me. I didn't want to but I jumped anyways.

“Yeah, I suppose.” I said feeling something in my chest jump as he raised his voice. I rolled my eyes which made him growl slightly.

“So, we split the money.” He said looking at me.

“Fine. But we get out of this shit hole and stay at my hotel.” I said firmly. I mean to say no but i didn't everything in me wanted to be defiant.

He moved around the room and gathered his things. He eyed me like I was something dangerous, a bomb that was ticking to go off. There was a shift in power in the room and it seemed to be in my favor.

“Fine.” He growled at me. I could already tell this was not a match made in heaven.

Two days later and I already had noticed his habits. He rarely slept and was constantly working or doing something which to a certain degree was irritating. He had me play back up to him on the wraith case. Sam insisted that he would do the driving and that I needed to consider getting rid of my piece of shit car. He killed the wraith and made it look like it was nothing more than a mundane chore.

I had been a little banged up since the bastard used me as bait, I was pinned down and inches from being brain staked. Sam decapitated the woman and let her body fall on me. I was bruised and covered in a mixture of pungent smelling monster blood and my own. I made me sit on plastic as he drove me to an all-night car wash.

“You are not hosing me down at a fucking car wash!” I snapped at him and glared. Sam got out of the car and opened my door. My heart was racing as he gripped my arm hard. His long fingers wrapping around the small bones and skin of my wrist. He wrenched my arm a little making me look at him. I sneered at him and rolled me eye.

“You can’t walk into the hotel covered in monster blood. Out of my fucking car, now!” He snapped and pulled me up fron the seat. I took a disgruntled deep breath and stepped out. I stood in the middle of the cold concrete and let him spray me with warm water. He had the high-pressure washer hit me in the face with a sick smile on his lips. I screamed as the water felt as if I was being cut by a million shards of glass.

“I guess I can change it to low pressure.” He said with a hint of enjoyment in my pain.

“You fucking think!” I shouted at him.

After my humiliation at the car wash, he took me back to the hotel. I showered in comfort and changed into something warm. I was shivering even after taking a hot shower. He gave me a strange look and picked up the room key. He put a knife in his jacket and walked out of the room.

It was two am and alone in the hotel room. I touched the papers on the table and looked at his next case that he had already started working on. I sat down and began reading the case. I sipped from my beer and leaned back. He was hunting a Djinn but there was no leads and the trail had gone cold.

I pulled the next file out about vampires in Detroit. There was a small nest living just outside of city limits, taking people and leaving the body count high. I touched the picture of a small girl no older than five with her throat ripped out. I closed the file and finished my beer.

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes. I dreamed about the wraith and almost dying. I could feel hot breath on my face as I tried to fight it off. The disgusting breath suffocating me. I sat up as Sam walked into the room. I got up quick and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. I took a sip then had it taken from my hand. Sam chugged it down. I rolled my eyes, huffed irritated at him and then frowned.

He looked at the table and grimaced.

“Don’t touch my fucking things.” He said with a cold scary calm to his voice. I stared at his face that was like a painting, he spoke words without emotion.

“I don’t have to do anything you say.” I said standing my ground.

“Yeah, you do.” He turned around and squinted at me.

“I deserve to know what we are going after next.” I said crossing my arms over my chest.

“I will tell you when I think you need to know.” He stepped closer to me.

“I will snoop through your papers if I damn well choose too.” I said looking up at him. I was biting my inner cheek and praying he wouldn't hit me, “You aren't my father nor are you the boss of me.”

“You obviously don’t get this agreement.” He said looking at me, “I will let you know what you need to know. Don’t ask questions or go through my shit. Are we fucking clear?”

Sam had a hard grip of my elbow. I could feel the cartilage and bone rubbing at his grasp. My heart was racing and my head was screaming for me to kiss him.

“I have a million questions for you, Sam. Why don’t you talk to me about your brother Dean, Sam?” I said challenging him. I was afraid to bring his brother up before now but knew I wanted to get a response.

“Don’t talk about Dean.” He jammed his short nails into my skin. It should have broken the skin but didn't. The grinding inside my arm was painful and made my stomach ache.

“Why aren't you working with Dean?” I asked him, “Y’all were so close.”

Sam shoved me against the wall. His eyes went dark as he pressed my body hard against the plaster. I could feel myself reaching up for him and pulling his head down. I kissed him hard. Sam did not hesitate to act. He kissed me back and picked me up in his arms, his hands roughly cupping my ass. I was still against the wall but several inches off the floor. His fingers pressed into my skin. His lips were salty from sweat. His mouth left mine and found the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. He kissed then bit down. His teeth clamping down hard enough I was expecting to bleed.

Sam pulled back as I raked my nails on his scalp.

I looked at his lip then hus eyes. He gave me a steel look and smiled. He dropped me down to my feet and backed off. 

“I will never fuck you.” I said with venom in my words. My face and neck were burning.

“We’ll see princess.” He said with a confidence in his voice.

I stepped away from him and walked to the bed. My heart was racing as I crawled into the bed.

“I know you will. And I know you will beg for it too.” He snickered as he sat down.

“Good night, Sam.” I said rolling away from him to hide the huge smile.

“Don’t talk about my brother and good night. We are leaving here at 4 so get some sleep.” He said shuffling paper.

The next day, I called Samuel and gave him the information. I told him that Sam was working hard and keeping himself on the straight and narrow. I asked for a little more information about Dean. I was unbelievably curious and I knew that it would get me in trouble. I got an earful and found out that he was out of the life, living a normal life with a woman in Indiana.

We had been working the vampires for almost a week straight. Sam was working his ass off. It was three in the morning on the ninth day and Sam had killed them effectively. I was left in the dust as his large ass was up the fire escape. The vampires fell to the ground. I looked up to see a huge vicious smile on his face high above me.

I was shaking with adrenaline. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking and my brain from coming down. I forced him to take a time out and pulled him into a bar. I needed to unwind. He and I had a beer. Sam ordered food and watched the girls around us.

“I bet you can’t keep up if we did shots.” I said giving him shit.

“I could drink you under the table.” He said with nothing behind his voice.

“Fine. Shots then.” I said to the bartender, “And keep them coming.”

I shot back the whiskey and felt the burn all the way down. I knew immediately it was a bad idea. Seven shots later and I was beginning to feel something in my head change. Sam was the same, like a damn machine. He tossed back two more shots and looked at me.

“What the fuck? You never drink more than beer. Dean was the drinker.” I said feeling like a little kid who lost a bet, which I had but that was not the point.

“I have been drinking since I was like 8.” Sam said with a smile that carried something behind it, “I think it is time you went to bed.”

It was an attempt at tenderness but there was a forced feeling to it. I looked up at him and nodded. He helped me to the car that I had begun to hate. I missed my car. My thoughts were mixed up and confusing in my head. I didn't like him but I was curious about Sam. I wanted to know more. I wanted to fuck him but i wouldn't admit it to him. I had this need to crack this machine.

He carried me into the cheap motel and placed me on the bed like a sack of flour. I laughed and looked at him.

“Sam, most men would be dying to have this. A hot drunk girl in his bed.” I said lying back on the bed, my hands ran up my body and over my breasts.

“Drunken girl yes, but hot not so much.” He said looking over at me.

“I’m hot, you ass hole.” I said feeling offended.

“Annoying. Yes. Hot no.” He didn't bother to even look at me as he spoke.

I sat up and then stood up. I stumbled for a moment then pulled my shirt off. He turned around and smiled. Sam was in the process of changing his clothing.

“I don’t think you are ugly. Just not sexy.” He said rolling his eyes. He pulled a new shirt and a pair of jeans out.

I was hurt and annoyed and ridiculously drunk. I curled my leg in making my knee touch the other one. I bit my lip and batted my eyes at him.

“You know that would love to bury your dick deep inside of me.” I said looking up at him. He bit his lip and looked down at me.

“I don’t know.” He said playing with me, "I don't think you could handle it."

I ran a hand up his stomach to his chest. He looked away and appeared to be bored. I pressed my lips to his skin that was hot to the touch. I kissed lower and worked on the belt of his jeans. He yawned and looked down at me. I ran my hand into his jeans and over his dick that was covered by his boxers and very hard. I looked up and smiled. I unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He stared at me as I kissed down his stomach and to the top of his under wear.

“I wouldn't if I were you.” He said with a smirk his voice was a clear warning. I pulled his boxer down and gripped the shaft of his cock. I kissed the head and put my mouth around him. I sucked the head of his massive cock while my hand stroked his shaft. He groaned and leaned against the wall. He sat in the chair as took my mouth from the head and kissed the shaft. I sucked harder and used a little teeth but my attempt to hurt him only made him groan. He pushed his fingers around my neck and the base of my head. He pushed my mouth further down his cock. I choked and coughed as he hit the back of my throat.

“Gag reflex?” he said with a lack of caring in his voice, “Let’s fix that.”

He let me up for air and pushed my mouth down his dick. I sucked in air and swallowed him a little further down. I heard him groan. My jaw was burning from exhaustion already. I gagged and hit his stomach with a balled fist. I about to throw up as he eased up. My eyes were watering and my mouth ached. He looked at me as I leaned back.

“Well? I warned him.” he asked me looking at his dick. I fucking hated him.

“No. Fuck you. I know what this game is.” I said backing up at something clicked in my head. I backed off and shook my head to shake off the whiskey, “I'll suck you off and get nothing in return.”

I pulled my shirt on and dropped my jeans.

“I’m going to sleep.” I slipped on the bed. I flashed back to the fight a week before and my promise to never fuck him.

“Whatever, you terrible at sucking dick.” He said shaking his head.

He changed and disappeared for his late night run. I think he had left to destroy the bodies of the vampires as well as run. It would buy me a few hours of peace. I was on edge around him; I was pushing the line between hate and pure lust. Sometimes I wanted to slit his throat and others I wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

I heard him come back in the room. He dropped his things on the table. He crawled into bed behind me. His hand flipped me over on the bed so I was staring at the ceiling. Sam hovered over my and smiled. He ripped the shirt over my head. I pushed his shoulders and tried to get him off me.

“Sam!” I shouted at him in pure panic. His mouth kissed over my nipples. He used teeth along my stomach and caused me to cry out a little. Sam ripped my panties from me, shredding the material and threw them to the floor. I tried to hit him and push him away from me but he pinned my arms down and looked at me.

“Sam!” I said a little breathless. His running shorts went down and to the floor. He pushed my thighs apart with his knees. He grabbed the back of my knee and held me down. I let out a strange cry that was a blend of pleasure and fear. He shoved himself inside of me and thrusted hard inside of me. He was huge and refused to allow my body to adjust. I let out a deep moan as his cock stabbed deeper inside of me.

“Sam. Please.” I begged him as he fucked me, the fear was gone. I remembered him telling I would be the one who begged. He never removed his large from my wrists. He was thrusting and groaning. I moaned louder and pushed back. I wanted to scratch him and bite his shoulders. I cried out and begged for more.

“Don’t come.” He snapped at me as I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel my body wanting to fall over the edge and come. I held my breath and tried to think of anything but how I wanted to come. Sam has pushed me up against headboard, I was moaning loud enough to force the neighbors to knock on the wall telling us to shut up.

Sam bit down on my breast and pulled. I could feel the blood vessels bursting under the bite force in his mouth. He sucked on my skin and fucked me. The sharp pain of his teeth and my body coming. I let out a loud cry and felt my muscles shaking. He looked up at me and pushed inside of me deeper with his dick. Sam was done minutes after I came. He pulled out and crawled off the bed.

I sat up and looked at him.

“Seriously, Sam.” I said feeling cheap. He didn't look at me instead he pulled clothing out. He walked into bathroom. I stormed into the bathroom.

“That’s it?” I asked him.

“What? I told you I was going to use you. What did you want flowers?” He said emotionless.

“I hate you.” I snapped at him.

“No, you don’t” He poked his head out and smiled a wickedly at me, and I knew he was right. I fucking liked it.

 

I was no closer to figuring out what the hell was wrong with him. I knew that Sam and I had a fucked up relationship. It was two weeks later and he had not touched me since Detroit. We were in Boulder, Colorado following an alleged poltergeist. Sam made me do the research while he went out and did the hard labor. It was somewhat nice being part of a hunting team even if I was treated like I was the delayed sister.

I found where the woman, Josie Pines was buried. She was hung by her husband after he found her in bed with another man. Her spirit had been trapped in the home and since her death had been terrorizing families that lived in the residence. Her spirit had pushed a woman down the stairs and torn the chest of a man up sending him to the hospital.

Sam only took the case on the insistence of his grandfather. In my head, I believed that he figured it would help to make Sam feel something. I had a chance to observe Sam intimately. He was smart and picked up on things easily. For Sam, it was all black and white and there was no grey area. He used logic and never even thought about emotion. It was almost like he was unplugged from the world. I thought it was the fact that I never caught him sleeping and how it was weird. He would be working when I passed out and doing something for the case when I woke.

Sam came back around four in the morning; he was covered in dirt and smelled like gasoline. He set his bag down and tossed his keys on the table. I was curled up in the bed with a pillow between my knees and one under my head. Sam groaned and shrugged his jacket off. I sat up half awake and looked at him. He was pulling his shirt off slowly. I could see the crimson that had soaked through his grey shirt on his shoulder.

“What the hell happened?” I asked him as I sprung out of bed.

“Josie Pines.” He said as he pulled the shirt off. I could see the deformation at his shoulder. There was a long jagged slice in his skin from his collarbone just above the tattoo that extended into his armpit.

“Your shoulder is dislocated.” I stated the obvious.

“Yeah, you think captain obvious.” He said looking at me with nothing but business on his face. He pulled out a medical kit and rifled through the contents pulling items out.

“I can help.” I said looking at him with tender eyes.

“I am fine.” He said stiffly. I touched his arm and looked up.

“I can’t help with the dislocation but I can sew you up.” I said staring at the wound.

“I can do it myself.” He said pulling out the alcohol and unscrewing the cap.

“Sam, please let me help you.” I said softly. I could feel this strange maternal instinct to help and protect him.

Sam walked away from me and stood at the partition He slammed his shoulder into the wall and grunted. His head dropped and his shoulder heaved. He looked up at me and smiled. My stomach dropped a little, the look on his face was almost scary. Almost as if, he enjoyed the pain a little too much.

“Sam, please sit.” I said looking at him as I took his hand in mine. I had unloaded a needle from the sterile packaging and dropped it into a shot glass full of alcohol. Sam hesitated then sat down. Sam stared at me as sewed him up and tied it off the dissolving stitches. He looked at me as I covered it up with gauze and shook his head.

“I don’t understand you.” He said looking at me.

“What? Why?” I asked him.

“I am mean to you. Violent but still you stick around and even extend kindness to me. Why?” He asked with a wrinkled forehead.

“It’s called being a decent human. Besides, I am being paid to stick around.” I said rolling my eyes at him.

“Did you let the Moran’s know that their ghost problem is gone?” I asked him.

“I know how to do my job.” He said looking at me.

“Ugh, Sam. You should have let me do that.” I sighed and rubbed my head. I knew that he was not able to offer anything more than a cold call and an empty offer to come back if something more happened. Sam was staring down at me. He reached for my arm. He put an unsure hand on my elbow.

“Whatever. You should get some rest,” He said faking kindness. I rolled my eyes and walked away from him. I crawled into bed and covered myself up. I dreamed fucked up nightmares of vampire children.

Three weeks later, we were in Dallas. I had checked in with Grandpa Campbell lying to him claiming that everything was going well with Sam. I was truthful when I told him that Sam was broken. He assured me that he was working on what is wrong with him and that he would have a fix for him soon.

Sam was going after a ghoul that was getting sloppy in his eating habits. I was working at the library; Sam allowed me to take his car but insisted on my being back to the motel before dark. It was past 8 pm and the sun had set over an hour ago, I knew Sam would be pissed but I didn't care.

I had found a new game that I liked to play with Sam. I would do things on purpose to piss him off. Most of my actions only got me a glare. I hid his car keys and had a gun pulled on me. I went through his bag and got shoved on the bed and fingered rough enough that it hurt to walk the next day. When I took his phone and looked through it, Sam had coerced me to blow him. He was rough as he kept my mouth over his cock, digging his nails into my scalp leaving deep scratches in my hair. It was the last threat that made me really want to mess with him; I had a few beers and began asking questions about his life before .He was open about his life hunting but closed down at the mention of his brother. I playfully snatched his phone and moved the screen to Dean’s number. After ripping the phone from my hands and throwing it against the wall, he promised if I ever touched his phone and queued up Dean’s number, he would fuck me in the ass and make sure that I bled for days after. He warned me that I was only there for his use, hunting or otherwise. He threw the words little fuck doll around. I liked the violent attention from him. I found sick pleasure from watching him seethe across the room from me.

As I walked out of the library, I listened to my heels click along the sidewalk; I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I knew I had a gun in my jacket and that the Charger was within running distance and had a plethora of weapons in the trunk. I walked faster to the car; I was paying close attention to the movement behind me. I reached the car and unlocked it. I put the case of papers that I had copied off into the backseat. I threw my jacket in the back with the cardboard box.

Something shoved me against the driver’s door. I felt cold metal press to my throat. A long and lean body pressed against my back. I tried to fight back but was overpowered.

“I told you before dark.” Sam hissed in my ear. I got a chill down my spine as his breath pushed the hair on my neck.

“I’m sorry. I got lost in paperwork.” I sputtered out ad his hand grabbed my stomach. I had taken my sweet time to get finished with my end of the work. I had made specific decisions about everything that day, from the library parking spot that was isolated from prying eyes to the clothing I wore, a tight black dress and heels. I claimed it made me look legitimate. Sam was suspicious as I walked out of the cheap motel room.

“I have been watching you for the last hour. I know you were done early but you chose to read the documents here. I know what you are fucking doing.” He said with fire in his chest. His hand pulled my skirt up and his fingers went into my underwear. He took the lips of my pussy between his fingers and pinched hard. I let out a small gasp and pushed my ass into him.

“I just got wrapped up…Sam.” I said softly with a slight moan as he pinched a little harder. He kept the knife against my throat. Sam let go of my lower lips, he grabbed the panties and ripped them off me. The material burned against my skin as the cold night air touched my bare skin. He pushed my legs apart and unzipped his jeans. His fingers grazed the sensitive parts that were wet and begging to be touched by him. The anticipation was killing me; I had put a hand on his arm. I had begun to dig my nails into his skin.

“I told you that you needed to be back at a specific time and failed to.” He said with disgust in me, “I think you like pissing me off.” 

Sam pulled his fingers away from my aching pussy.

He shoved me against the glass of his door, his fingers slipped between my cheeks. His thumb grazed my ass forcing me to shudder. Sam pushed two fingers inside of me; I moaned and pushed against him. It hurt but felt good at the same time. I could feel his jeans and the zipper rub against my skin. I put a hand back and grabbed his jacket feeling the cold metal of the buttons against my palm.

“Don’t move.” He uttered in my ear as he pulled his fingers out and shoved his dick inside of me. I was hyper aware of the knife he had pressed against my neck. I took my hand from his arm and placed it on the car. Sam fucked me hard against the car. I let out a muffled moan as he pushed me hard against the knife, I gasped at the sting of the knife on my skin as it sliced it. I could feel the warmth of my own blood roll down my neck. His hips thrusted fast and hard as I let out moans for more. He slowed down and Sam grunted harshly into my neck as he came. I was nowhere close to being finished but I was okay with it. I liked him pissed off.

Sam pulled out. He zipped his jeans up and cleared his throat. I turned my head back at him seeing him smiling with satisfaction.

“I’m driving.” He said taking the keys from the roof. I pulled the dress down and turned around.

“Okay…” I said a little flustered.

“Don’t bleed on the upholstery.” He waved his hand to get me to move.

“Okay.” I replied with a little smile. I walked to the passenger side and slipped in the car. I grabbed a napkin from the car’s glove box and pressed it to the cut.

“You didn't need the knife, Sam.” I said looking over at him as he peeled out. He looked over and smirked.

“I know.” He said with no emotion.

“Alright, psycho.” I said rolling my eyes.

“You do these things to piss me off.” He said matter of factly.

“Whatever do you mean?” I played innocent.

“You need to change, I know where the ghoul is.” Sam replied as he pulled up to the motel room. I sighed and nodded.

“Fine.” I said taking the key to room from him.

He grabbed my arm and looked at me.

“Be quick. Or I will do more than fuck you.” He said icy as he stared at my face. I nodded and moved my mouth as my head was spinning.

“Like what? You’ll fist me?” I asked him feeling my sense coming back.

“Don’t tempt me.” He smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

I hurried into the room and changed into boots and jeans. I came back out to see him on the phone. He was nodding and speaking. He looked annoyed as he hung the phone up. I sat in the car and looked at him.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“Nothin. Don’t worry about it.” He said shrugging his shoulder.

He sped off to the cemetery. We ran through the graveyard. Sam took left and I went right. I heard the shouts of the grounds keeper in a shed about a hundred yards from me. I sped off towards it. Sam cut me off and spun me in a circle that sent me to the ground. I got up but was trampled to the ground again.

The person stopped then turned back at me. The face of an ash colored man rushed at me taking me down. He pinned me to the floor and hovered over me. His mouth was covered in blood with teeth stained red. He was wearing a borrowed face of the last victim, a man who worked as security for the cemetery. I shoved his shoulders back but the man barely budged.

“God you reek.” I said feeling my stomach turn. The smell of his skin as he leaned in close was close to the smell of rot. The smell was bitter like rotten mean with sickening sweetness to it. I gagged and tried to kick him off. The ghoul clamped down on my shoulder. I felt the pinch then the painful sting as it waved through my body. The ghoul ripped into my skin and let blood pour from the wound.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as he ran from the distance. The monster lurched up and stared at Sam. I heard the loud bang from behind me. The ghoul flew back and let out a sick cry that was strangled by blood. I stayed on the ground and took a few deep breaths. Sam walked up fast to my side.

“You okay?” He asked looking down at me.

I nodded and sat up. He extended his arm to me and helped me to my feet.

“That was easy.” Sam said walking over to the body of the ghoul. He bashed in the head of the ghoul and looked back.

“Let’s go.” Sam said looking around. I nodded and followed him to the car. I clutched the wound on my shoulder as I sat down.

Back in the motel, I saw squirming in the chair. Sam poured alcohol on the bite. I hissed at him and glared. He sewed me up and looked at me. I was breathing hard and shook my head.

“You called me Dean.” I said looking at him.

“No I didn’t.” He said cold. He turned away from me and went to wash his hands.

“What’s going on with your brother?” I asked him.

“Nothing. Drop it.” He snapped at me. He closed down and forced me out.

“Sam. What is happening to Dean?” I asked him standing up. I walked closer and hesitated on my heels. I was standing in jeans and my blood soaked bra. My body was aching and ready for sleep but something in my stomach told me fight back against his shut out.

“Nothing.” He said sighing as he turned around.

“Is Dean in trouble?” I asked him.

“Drop it!” He snapped at me.

“Sam, if he is in trouble then we should go.” I said looking at him with big eyes. I knew in my head what talking about Dean would lead to, me getting my ass kicked or sexually tortured. However, I could tell something was different.

“It’s nothing. I will figure this out.” He said pushing past me.

“Sam.” I said standing in place.

“Samuel thinks that those Djinn, they have been tracking are going after him. They are watching the Djinn and that is it.” He said stiffly. He looked pained and shook his head.

“We should go.” I said looking at him.

“No.” He said firmly.

“Yeah, Sam. We are going.” I walked to a bag and began throwing things inside.

“We are not going.” He grabbed my arm and pushed me back. I stepped forward challenging him. He stood his ground and looked at me. His face was straight with lips pressed into a thin line.

“Listen. I know that you are broken. I don’t know what happened between you and Dean, but I do know.” I said as Sam shoved me against the wall, “I know that no matter what happened between you and him, you two have each other’s back no matter what. So, yes Sam. We are going.”

He stared down at me then kissed me. I was not expecting it. I felt the air leave my lungs as he kissed me hard. My hands had no idea what to do. I lifted a hand and put it to his head. He picked me up and carried me from the other side of the room to the bed. He pulled the bra from my chest as his mouth kissed down my chest.

I pulled his shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. He worked my jeans off and threw them behind us. He kissed down my stomach and between my legs. Sam placed kisses and bites on my thighs. He came up to my face and kissed me. His lips moved from my mouth and to my chest. Even though I felt disgusting, his hands, his lips on my skin made me forget everything I was thinking. I forgot about the overwhelming urge to shower. I don’t remember his jeans coming off but they were. He lifted my hips and dropped me on the top of his thighs; Sam slowly pushed his dick inside of my body. He put a hand under my neck and began to slowly push in and pull out. I moaned as he picked up his pace. My body jerked with each push, the fresh wound burned with each thrust but was over came with pleasure. I moaned and cried out for more as he fucked me harder. Sam put his hand on my stomach and pulled me tight to him. His free hand pressed to my throat with light pressure, I looked up at him with fear in my eyes. He smiled as slammed his hips against mine. He put more weight behind the hand on my throat. I gasped for air and put my hands to his wrist.

He smiled as he fucked me. My head was swirling with panic as I struggled for air. I tried to breathe in and the harder I struggled the more air I lost from my lungs. I gasped and began to feel a little dizzy. Sam pushed harder inside of me, hitting all the rights spot. Under normal circumstances, I would have been praising him but instead I was struggling for air. My head was heavy as exhaustion began to set in. Ideas of Sam wanting to kill me creeped up from the back of my mind. I felt my body let go as I went unconscious from the air constriction.

It wasn’t long until I woke up from passing out. Sam was lying on the bed next to me. He was on his back and breathing hard. He looked at me and smiled.

“Glad I didn’t kill ya.” He sighed and patted his belly.

“You choked me out!” I snapped at him but kept my voice low.

“I also put it in your ass while you were out too.” He said as if it was nothing, “And I came inside of you too.”

“What!” I shouted and sat up. Pain from my waist shot up and made me cringe. He wasn’t lying.

I was angry and fucking sore. I turned over to him and glared.

“I told you.” He said with a little laugh, “What, did you think I was lying?”

“You need to go find Dean.” I said firmly.

Sam let out a laugh.

“Sam, I’m serious.” I said feeling my stomach drop.

“No, I’m fine.” He sat up and walked to his jeans on the floor.

“No, you listen to me Sam Winchester. You need to go find Dean. I don’t know if he can help. But Sam, something ain’t right.” I said looking at him back. He dropped his head and shook it, “I don’t know if you are just colder because you aren't with him. Hell, maybe you are missing a piece of your soul without him. But you gotta know that something ain’t right.”

“No. You’re right.” He said turning to me. His body caught me off guard. He was an amazing looking man, sculpted perfectly.

“I mean, I watched you kill some poor girl just to kill a demon.” I said looking at him with fear.

“I did my job.” He said firmly.

“That is true but Sam, you’re cold. You could have killed me.” I said slowly moving from the bed. I watched him turn away from me. He picked his phone up and read something on the screen. He frowned and shook his head.

“Get dressed.” He picked up jeans that belonged to me then tossed them at me. I grimaced from pain and closed my eyes. My ass hurt almost as bad as my pussy and throat.

“What’s going on?” I asked him.

“I am taking you back to your car.” He said turning away from me.

“What are you going to do?” I asked him feeling scared.

“I have to make a trip to Indiana.” Sam said with an annoyed sigh.

“I’m going with you.” I said looking at him. I slowly walked closer to him and touched his back.

“No. You’re not!” He snapped at me.

“Fine.” I said backing off.

We didn’t speak until we were back at my car. As I walked slowly, still sore from being fucked raw. I stopped at his window and looked at Sam. He had rolled the window down and watched me.

“Please, don’t hurt anyone. Just find your brother and get yourself better.” I said reaching in, I was scared of his reaction but he stayed still. I touched his face and smiled, “Call me when you aren't such a monster.”

“You know you kinda like me like this.” He said with an air of confidence in his voice.

I shook my head and smiled.

“Kinda. I’d like to know the not so horrible you.” I ran my thumb over his cheek as I whispered out the words. I meant it too.

He smiled and shook his head. I pulled my arm out and his window went up. I back away from the car and watched him drive away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing that has to do with Supernatural.  
> I just love the show and characters.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
